Example embodiments relate generally to semiconductor integrated circuits, and more particularly to a nonvolatile memory device and a method of programming in a nonvolatile memory device.
Semiconductor memory devices for storing data may be classified into volatile memory devices and nonvolatile memory devices. Volatile memory devices, such as dynamic random access memory (DRAM) devices, are typically configured to store data by charging or discharging capacitors in memory cells, and lose the stored data when power is off. Nonvolatile memory devices, such as flash memory devices, may maintain stored data even though power is off. Volatile memory devices are widely used as main memories of various apparatuses, while nonvolatile memory devices are widely used for storing program codes and/or data in various electronic devices, such as computers, mobile devices, etc.
Recently, nonvolatile memory devices including three-dimensional structures such as vertical NAND memory devices have been developed to increase the degree of device integration and memory capacity of the nonvolatile memory devices. Along with increases in the integration degree and memory capacity, disturbance on unselected memory cells may increase while selected memory cells are programmed.